Yu Nakatomi
Yu Nakatomi is a member of the Nakatomi clan and a Shinigami Contractor due to his contract with Shinigami. Background Yu Nakatomi hails from Takamagahara,all this is known about Yu's birth if the fact that he was born about twelve years after the Fourth Shinobi World War; though nothing is known about his parents, as they remain unknown. When Yu was in the Academy, he was always ill-treated and was referred as a "Yu the Looser" due to his poor skills in the shinobi art.Despite this, he secretly dreamed of becoming the next kage and become a true successor of Nakatomi clan. Years later, he trained as hard as he could so that people acknowledge him and look up to him as a true shinobi. Soon, his latent potential, as he was a late bloomer, showed itself and thus he quickly rose to the standards as a powerful member of the Nakatomi clan and a powerful shinobi to Takamagahara.Owing to the trauma he experienced in academy and in his genin team,Yu was never able to concentrate on his work which is why when he became a Jonin every team placed under him would face death.The trauma branded Yu with sleepless nights and mental breakdown soon he was appointed on a mission where he had to stop an S-rank criminal, again he failed but this time it was different he's faced his demons that were pushed him towards the path of hatred and death.A shinigami approached Yu to take his life but instead of taking his life he grew interested in Yu and his pitiful life,he offered Yu to become a Shinigami Contrator'''to which Yu agreed,by offering the shinigami his blood Yu became a '''Death Bringer in true sense,after that he began to kill Innocent people,kills for a living,murders,assassinates,frames innocent people,kills innocent people just for fun. Personality Yu was originally an easy-going individual as seen when someone stole his clothes, as he simply made an excuse instead of going after them, despite his ability to find them with relative ease. His personality is also evident through his lazy and languid way of speaking, however his personality is nothing more than a show in reality. Secretly, he is portrayed as a very serious individual normally seen with a look of self-assured confidence on his face. He often puts duty above all else, which has proved itself a various amount of times,however thanks to the trauma he experienced his personality changes drastically,he has become a demon without emotion who would kill anyone for money and joy.Further he enjoys seeing people in pain and likes to make innocent people suffer.Lately he has stated that he likes to play with his prey before killing it.According to Yasuki Hatake Yu has both a superiority and an inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. As time passed on with this new path of revenge and with further corruption by the Shinigami itself, Yu has grown much more cruel and ruthless, by the time he launched an attack against the Kage himself, he killed anyone who stood in his way, not caring about his team.He clearly wiped out anyone who would even try to obscure his pathway.He clearly stated that he neither feels shame nor remorse for his actions. Appearance Yu is a fairy tall man who has light skin and a slightly muscular build, as well as spiky long white hair along with the back with bangs that lengthen as the story progresses.Though he is been bullied by the boys and is constantly called a looser on the other hand,Yu is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him. At the beginning,Yu's clothing consisted of a blue, full-sleeved shirt with a high collar and white arm warmers along with navy pants. After becoming a chunin, he wore a black full sleeved shirt, a flak jacket, navy forehead protector, and black sandals. After making the contract with Shinigami he seemed to have become a little taller,muscular and his hair has grown considerably also his dirty-yellow eyes have a weird spark in them. Abilities As the member of the S-rank criminal organization Junjohenkō, and one of the most talented assassin of Taka , Yu is an extraordinarily powerful shinobi, and recognized as the most powerful member of Junjohenkō after Kaiteiru.His partner, Uaio, had stated that he had never lost a single battle, and that he was "unbeatable".Reigen stated that without understanding Yu's power, no one could defeat him, and even Kaiteiru noted that Yu was invincible. Yu was able to kill Raiga with relative ease.It was later stated by all the members of Junjohenkō that even if he is in a weakened state its still Impossible to defeat him,which is why Yu was considered as a threat. Ninjutsu Yu was blessed with great talent in the field of Ninjutsu,Yu displayed a wide range of techniques. Yu was responsible for Junjohenkō's meetings by using a technique that allowed him to pick up their thought waves and broadcast them in the form of an astral projection to a specific location. Also he has shown the ability to use some extraordinary techniques including those which can Seal and extract a tailed beast. Nature Transformations Yu's Nature transformation consists of Fire Release and Wind Release mainly,Yu is a master of Fire Release nature transformation, displayed in his use of devastating fire techniques such as the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation which required the combination of numerous Water Release: Water Encampment Wall to extinguish,and the Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction which he used to incinerate a large portion of a forest,he could use Fire Release techniques, including the Uchiha's giant fireballs the intensity of those techniques were enough to bother a Kage,and he could combine his proficient weapon skills with his fire attacks.He is a great Wind Release user and he states to know one of the most powerful wind release technique's in existence.On multiple occasions he is seen using wind release and fire release in collaboration. Immortality Yu's main advantage was his inability to die from virtually all causes, with the exception of malnutrition.This is a result of extensive experimenting with the Jashin religion's various techniques. His immortality allowed him to survive numerous fatal injuries, and almost any form of dismemberment; he even retained his ability to speak after having his head cut off. However, his head still needed to be connected to his body in order to control it, so Naran Uchiha reattached it, and other body parts, when needed. Despite Daisuke Nara's attempt to blow him into smithereens using hundreds of explosive tags adhered to his entire body, the former only succeeded in decapitating him and damaging his body (after weakening the tendons that Naran used to re-attach his head) with the full impact of the explosion. Even though he was impervious to most physical attacks, as well as able to survive the injuries that actually got through to him, he was still susceptible to pain, which he came to find pleasure in at the expense of his opponents. Taijutsu Yu is an extremely accomplished taijutsu master, with advanced knowledge if not, skill in various styles and taijutsu techniques. With his skill, he is able to fight off countless high-level ninja unarmed,Yu has gained a strong and enduring body with very high chakra reserves and immense stamina by constantly pushing his own limits, allowing him to recover from extreme exhaustion in an alarmingly short period of time and utilize the style known as "Strong Fist" to its full potential. In addition, his intense training has given him such tremendous speed that his movements can seem like he's disappearing to unfocused eyes, and strength capable of easily ploughing a full-grown man through a solid, stone wall with a single hand: accomplishing both feats without the aid of chakra-enhancement. Jashin Ritual and Curse Using his weapon, Yu makes every attempt to acquire an opponent's blood, where upon consuming it he draws the Jashin symbol on the ground. This process somehow "links" his body with his opponent's.Once this link is established, Yu takes on a Grim Reaper-like appearance, with black skin and white bone-like markings. In this state, he is essentially a living voodoo doll for his opponent; any damage that is done to him is also inflicted on the opponent. Yu referred to this as his "curse", and he was fond of toying with his victims by inflicting non-fatal injuries with his , while taking obvious pleasure in their shared pain.Once he was done playing with the opponent, or if he wanted to kill them quickly, he impaled himself through the heart killing his opponent in the process, and then relishing in intense satisfaction. Despite its effectiveness, the curse has many requirements, and can be a slow technique to employ. The curse can be avoided if the opponent happens to know what to look out for, and knows of Yu's inability to die. The link between Hidan's curse and his opponent could be broken prematurely if Yu was removed from the symbol; However, Yu would remain in his transformed state, allowing the curse to be easily re-established by him simply entering the symbol's borders once more. Shinigami Mode Shinigami Mode is Yu's most used ability after forced to make a contract with the Shinigami. Upon activating this jutsu his body mimics that of the Shinigami and allows him to use what as known as Shinijutsu (Art of Death), while in this mode he looses access to his other jutsu. This causes him to rely on the abilities of Shinijutsu. One such shinijutsu allow him to see those who are better targets another allows him to create a slave from a captured soul or release a burst of fire. Yu stated that since making the contract, he can feel the Shinigami on those who are about to die.Due to the fact Yu can use only Shinijutsu in his Shinigami mode,he has created several Shinijutsu which are extremely beneficial to him. Genjutsu Yu is especially praised for his skills in genjutsu, known as one of the most powerful genjutsu users. His skill was such that he could cast one by merely pointing at someone or turning opponents' genjutsu against them.He can even use his genjutsu to take control of other individuals from a long distance.He is adept in both using and dispelling high-level genjutsu, even ones such as — Ephemeral. He has also shown to posses knowledge about Uchiha's ultimate genjutsu — . Quotes Trivia Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Zerefblack1